


Pirate Talk

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Ice Cream, M/M, Name-Calling, No actual sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Shopping Malls, Strangers to Lovers, The appearance of Karen, dad!Marco, oblivious child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: A Karen is on her way to ruin Marco's day, but luckily there's an Ace to safe his day and make it even better.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	Pirate Talk

“—unable to be a good dad, you know that! You’re a horrible parent, you can’t even handle a crying child!”

I ignore the fuming woman in front of me, more inclined to watch my son who is quietly sniffling and cowering in fear because of the woman causing a scene. 

There was this _extremely_ big plush panda in one of the windows of the mall we’re currently visiting and Jace felt the need to tell me about it, considering that I overlooked that store and therefore didn’t see the large panda. But between retelling what he saw in the store window with great enthusiasm and holding his ice-cream, one of the two was bound to be given up as the seven-year old isn’t capable of doing too many things at the same time—at least not without causing a little trouble.

Unfortunately it was his ice-cream that lost this time and fell on the floor, the reason why Jace started crying in the first place. Me, trying to be a good parent; consoled him and told Jace that he needs to learn to keep his focus on one thing instead of many others at the same time. The boy loves to multitask just like his dad but definitely isn’t at that level and probably won’t be for some time.

Anyway, after Jace dropped his cone I told him that he couldn’t get another unless he was willing to wait for a little, well maybe not a little but a long time because somehow this extremely large mall holds a single ice-cream stand and the waiting line is insanely long. 

I went to this mall together with my brothers Izo and Thatch, mainly because Izo likes to go shopping for his nephew and wouldn’t let this chance slip past him. After we’ve done some of the basic shopping, which consisted of Izo dragging Jace along and trying different outfits, we had been waiting in line for that ice-cream stand for over thirty minutes.

But luckily Thatch is a caring uncle and said he was going to wait in line for Jace, which made the boy extremely happy and he dried his tears almost immediately. 

But his earlier crying isn’t the reason this woman is bashing at me, no that’s because after Thatch and Izo left, Jace started crying again. When I asked him what was wrong he told me that he feels sad that he wasted my day. Because I have to wait until Thatch comes back with a new ice-cream cone, he feels sad. It’s not like I minded in the slightest and I was just about to tell him that when this rude woman bombarded herself on me. 

This woman—let’s call her Karen because she most definitely has an aura that screams ‘I wish to speak to your manager’—started to bash me about being a bad parent and how a single dad shouldn’t be allowed to raise a child. No clue how she figured out I’m a single dad, but if it’s her way of trying to get in my pants then she’s better off by jumping in the damn sea than having a shot with me.

All in all, the woman keeps accusing me and saying how my son’s crying is ruining her only free day off—definitely a Karen. Me on the other hand, it’s not like I let people walk all over me, but right now I just don’t feel the need to fuel this woman’s false beliefs. However she is starting to slowly piss me off as Jace seems obviously upset about the raging woman, so most of my attention goes to him.

“—how old is that kid, seems to have reached the age not to cry about some damn food. Is he retarded or something, like a special kid?” 

Okay, out goes all calmness and in goes the raging inferno. Who would ever, publicly, call someone’s child a retard. Not to mention, how dare she talk like that about my son!

I muster my deadliest glare and can feel my lips softly turn up in satisfaction as ‘Karen’ visibly flinched. “I don’t care what you call me, but don’t you dare say another word about my son, yoi.” My response leaves me as a threatening growl while I continue to stare her down.

Her following words are ignored once again as I notice a dark-haired figure closing in on my son. All my parental instincts shooting through my body as I eye the stranger with a watchful look. ‘Karen’ seems to take notice of this as well as her random raging comes to a halt, short lived however.

The young man, who, as I take another good look at him, has a beautiful face covered in freckles, offers and ice-cream cone to Jace. “Here you go, just make sure not to drop this one alright.” His voice is masculine but sweet at the same time and I can’t stop the smile that creeps on my face.

Which also isn’t long lived because the demon spawn from hell itself is still there and demands attention once again. “See what I’m talking about, you don’t even care about your kid. That man could’ve easily snatched him up and sold him as livestock.”

At that exclamation I wasn’t the only one to look at her funny. What even is that, some kind of sick joke? 

“Good lord, woman what’s wrong with you.” My fingers pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to ground myself as a tired sigh escapes between my lips. I’m not even sure if anything I say will get through that thick skull of hers.

“I’m just stating the obvious because it most certainly doesn’t look li—”

“Can you just shut up for a goddamn minute.” The handsome stranger interferes, nothing from his kind and friendly face to be seen as he appears to be spewing venom in the woman’s direction.

‘Karen’ seems to be floored by the young man’s intrusion, her eyes wide and searching for a way out as her body shudders at the cold-blooded look the man sends her. “And who do you think you are?” She sneers, looking pretty smug with her lame comeback.

“Apparently someone who understands that children of this age might cry about small inferior things, something that seems to be of such a high level you can’t understand.” 

I have to hold back my response to the young man’s smooth burn, wouldn’t do much good to interrupt this. But I have to hand it to the man, he’s doing a great job of making her eat her own words because her next comeback took her some time.

“I’ll have you know I won’t stand for this nonsense by some just out of the diapers brat, didn’t finish my Bachelor to talk to beings like you.” Ever since the young man joined in ‘Karen’ never lost her sneering grimace as she looks at him like he’s the most disgusting piece of garbage to be found. Which I think is most certainly not true because the man looks very good, perfect posture and shows just enough of his body to give you an idea of what might be hidden underneath that fabric.

“How fun, let me tell my brother who’s just received his PhD and I already finished my Master, your damn level of education isn’t what interests me. And so us ‘common folk’ would like for you to leave.” The raven-haired man seems not even the slightest intimidated by the woman as he holds a smug look, one that is capturing my attention for a moment until I remember my son who’s still very much here and bothered by this abomination of a woman—she’s not that ugly or anything, just her personality.

“Y-you can’t order me around!” ‘Karen’ stutters, probably feeling like she’s fighting a losing battle.

“I can do whatever I want, as long as it doesn’t bother anyone—”

“You’re bothering me.” The woman interrupts.

“Yes, but you’re also bothering me. Not only me but also all these other people who are trying to enjoy their day.” The raven-haired man gestures around the room before he points at me. “But even more so, you’re bothering this man and his son for no good reason other than your own personal gain, no matter what that is.”

‘Karen’ seems like she wants to say something about that but the handsome man quickly continues and cuts her off. “Don’t try to deny it, everyone here overheard your stupid remarks about the boy. It’s a child, children tend to cry, so what. Doesn’t mean you need to ‘teach this man how to be a good parent’. I’m pretty sure he did a good job of consoling _his_ son before you appeared, because the boy wasn’t even crying until he saw you. So it’s best you leave now.” 

Both me and the woman are taken aback by the man, not because of the same reason however. ‘Karen’ is most definitely dumbfounded at his words and seemingly unable to find a proper response. Whereas I’m amazed that the young man had been so attentive towards me, I know most people would look at where the source of crying comes from but most look away after finding out. And from the way he said it, I can’t help but wonder if he had been watching us.

It took ‘Karen’ a few more embarrassing sputters and protests before she actually left, not ready to leave without having said the last word, something the freckled man didn’t give her the satisfaction of. I don’t know who this man is but I’m loving every second of being near him.

As I make a move to thank the stranger, he turns away and squads down to eyelevel with Jace, who hasn’t even touched his ice-cream as seen by the dripping trails of pink that hints at strawberry flavor. “She’s gone now, you can enjoy your ice-cream in peace now.” 

His back is facing me but I can just hear the smile in his voice, the kind and consoling tone he used towards Jace. However my son isn’t convinced by just some pretty words out of some stranger, his light blue eyes search for mine with a hint of anxiety. I’ve been telling him to not accept things from strangers after all, seems that Jace took that lecture to heart. 

The young man seems to notice Jace’s struggles, a harmonious chuckle leaving him as he slowly rises to his feet again. “Seems that someone’s been teaching a little someone not to accept things from strangers.” The man’s teasing eyes find mine and I can’t help but feel proud at my son for listening to me while at the same time basking in the smirk of the freckled man.

Maintaining eye contact with this interesting man, I make my way over to Jace. The mini version of me—despite the fact that he has brown hair and a slightly rounder face—happy that I’m there as one of his hands immediately grab to my pantleg. 

The soft murmur of my name breaks our little staring contest as I turn to look at my son. “Yes Jace?”

He eyes the man a little warily before his light blue orbs land on the melting ice-cream in his hand, not entirely sure if he should ask. As I don’t want to push the boy and let him find the question on his own, I keep quiet. Watching the many frowns and creases appear on his chubby face. A quick side-glance up shows that the man is following my example with an adorable smile on his face.

“C-can I?” Jace eventually asks, holding up the slowly becoming a milkshake, ice-cream cone.

“I don’t know if you don’t ask me sweetie, yoi.”

Jace knows that I know what he meant and that annoys him. His face contorts into a full frown as his eyebrows knit together and his lips are downturned, but due to his slightly chubby face it looks rather cute instead of threatening. Luckily I’ve had years of training by now and I can watch that face without laughing at him. A look at the freckled man shows that he doesn’t have any resistance to Jace as he tries to muffle his laughter with his hand.

“Can I eat the ice-cream from the nice man daddy?” He tries again. A lingering glare is somehow still there and reminds me once again to not glare at others in Jace’s company, that boy copies everything I do.

“You may.” Not even after I finished those works his tongue was lapping at the trails of pink ice-cream, making me snort in return. 

As I turn my attention back to the stranger I can feel my heart skip a beat, his stare is so intense that he managed to make me forget what I was going to say. Ever since I’ve seen him I can’t take my eyes off of him, there is something that intrigues me about this man. His sharp eyes that have complete focus on me, those childish freckles covering his cheeks that make him look less serious, the pitch-black locks that frame his beautiful face, just everything about this man is enthralling me.

It isn’t until I can feel someone pull at my pants that I remember we’re in the mall and surrounded by other people. “Daddy, don’t stare. You said it’s not nice to stare.” 

That most certainly got my attention. Quickly I avert my eyes from our heated staring contest and face Jace, who by now cleared most of his melting ice-cream. At the soft snicker from the man I can feel heat rushing to my face. 

Good job, embarrass yourself in front of a hot man and have your child lecture you.

“That’s okay thought, I didn’t mind.” And those words certainly don’t help with my flaring face, especially when he turns that tempestuous look at me, making me wonder what’s going on inside that pretty little head.

Nervously I clear my throat, trying to regain a little of my usual demeanor even if it’s not working. “Yes you’re right, sorry.” I say to Jace. Taking a deep breath to ground myself before facing those stormy eyes that make my knees buckle slightly. “Thank you, that was really kind… uhm.” 

“Ace.” The man provides his name with a sweet smile, in contrast to that heated glint in his eyes.

“Thank you Ace. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble but I appreciate you did, yoi. Well, you’ve already acquainted yourself with my son, Jace. I’m Marco, pleasure meeting you.”

“You’re name is almost my name!” Jace enthusiastically exclaims, a finger pointing in Ace’s direction as the other brings the cone closer to his mouth again.

“You’re right, it’s almost the same.” Ace laughs, sweet and adorable, something I’d love to hear more often. “And believe me, the pleasure’s all mine.” Those stormy eyes find me once again and this time I can’t help but match his smirk.

“It’s really sweet what you did for Jace, yoi. Can I offer you a new one or…” I give his body an obvious look over “would you rather have something else?” Ace had been rather blunt with his glances so why not see where this might lead to. 

“Oh it’s quite alright, I don’t really need that ice-cream.” That’s a lie, no way would he have waited in line for that long only to give it away to some crying child. “But maybe you can interest me in something else. I’m feeling a little hungry.” Something tells me that he’s hungry for anything but food, those silver eyes clearly state what Ace is thinking.

A casual hum leaves me as I try to act unaffected by his piercing gaze, nearly undressing me where I stand. “Hungry huh, I suppose we can make that work. Think I might know something that can satisfy your hunger, yoi.” 

Ace’s silver orbs trial lower and lower, shamelessly staring to the thing he desires before facing me with his characteristic smirk once again. The way Ace hungerly eyes what he wants is way more obvious than Jace if he really wants something.

And then, before I could seal the deal. “Daddy, is this man going to our house for pirate talk?” Jace innocently asks as he eats the last part of his ice-cream, somehow we’re extremely slow or he’s really fast. Somewhere along the line, Jace had given up on learning how to pronounce the work private and turned it into pirate. All while proudly stating; “it sounds like you’re making pirate sounds, so it must be a pirate talk!” 

The wonders of a child’s innocence.

Even without the explanation on the whole pirate part Ace seems to understand. The moment those words click into place is when he starts to laugh loudly, one hand clamping around his side as the other tries to muffle the sounds. It’s not every effective and gains a lot of attention.

And while Ace is nearly choking on his own spit, I can feel the heat rush to my face and it’s probably making me look like a tomato. Flirting and making sexual innuendos near oblivious children might not be the smartest move, especially if said child tends to listen in on conversations and likes to put in his own commentary. 

A definite deal breaker.

“I’m sorry.” Ace managed to wheeze out in between his laughing fit. “It’s not to make fun of you, it’s just… wow. I’m loving your kid man, he’s amazing. Seems even more oblivious than my little brother.” As Ace calms down I can see something fond in his eyes when he refers to his younger brother. 

“Here.” He hands me a piece of paper with the brightest smile I’ve yet seen on his face, he looks so much more stunning like this. “If you’re serious about that hunger, we can discuss it during the ‘pirate talk’.” His grin turns excruciatingly smug when I glare at him. I mean, did he had to fuel Jace’s idea’s on the whole pirate talk. Because Jace most certainly saw that as an invite to try and join, something to which we both said no.

Ace bids us farewell before I even noticed and a look back at the paper in my hand shows a phone number. Something I’m more than happy about. 

In the distance I can see ‘Karen’ walking into a store, a part of my just wants to rush to her and pull her into a hug because it’s been a long time since I’ve found someone who seems genuinely interested and she made that happen, sort off. Obviously I’m not going to, that woman is insane and if I would hug her, something worse would happen than her raging fit from before.

Patiently we wait for Thatch and Izo to return before we make our exit. Both had seen the whole thing and wanted to step in when they saw the young man interfering. Thatch keeps saying how glad he is that someone helped us out and that the man did a good job. Izo on the other hand, he is way more investigated in Ace than the whole scene that happened before. He wouldn’t stop pestering me with questions about the ‘hot freckled beauty’ as he’d dubbed Ace.

I only give him vague answers that leave him fuming. I’m not going to tell him anything yet and Jace is asleep on the backseat so he can’t answer his uncle’s desperate questioning. First I’m going to see what might grow from this before I’ll let my brothers in on the shameless flirts.

  


— **O** — 

  


_*five years later*_

  


“You still haven’t told me about the first time you met, I find that unfair Marco.” Izo whines for the so many’d time. 

I had managed to keep that hidden from Izo for a long time and eventually Ace joined in on that little gag. There wasn’t much to know in the first place but apparently it kept hunting Izo all this time.

Next to me Ace chuckles as he bodily leans against me, his white pristine suit wrinkling in the process and I can feel Izo’s glare on us. “Come one babe, it’s been what, five years now? We’ve done way worse things during those years and it’s our wedding day, shouldn’t we be a little nice?” His pout is irresistible and I can’t help but lean down for a quick kiss.

Yes it is our wedding day, something that had taken a lot of time before we were both ready for real commitment. For Ace the main concern lies with Jace, he was very uncertain if he’d make a good stepdad. Not that I had ever doubted that. Jace absolutely loves Ace, the first time he visited our home Jace had been more than happy to show Ace his toys and play games together. 

And after seeing how well Jace reacted to Ace, my decision was very clear. I needed a partner that not only loves me but also my son, something that proved to be a lot more difficult than I’d ever though. Most men aren’t interested in children and others were… let’s just say a little creepy and I wouldn’t let them near my son. But with Ace, everything seemed to fall into place. That might be the main reason why I fell in love so fast.

We’d became a couple pretty soon after our first few dates—and other stuff—and everything worked smoothly. Jace loved it when Ace was around and Ace seemed more interested in Jace than me at times. More often than not did I spot both of them asleep on the floor, when I had asked Ace to come over for some ‘pirate talk’.

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around? But well, if Izo wants to know it that badly, yoi.” I sigh, feigning exhaustion on the matter.

The way Izo’s eyes light up at that is too hilarious for words, the man’s getting all hyped up for nothing. Ace sees it too as a large grin overtakes his face, which in turn makes Jace hurl. He might not remember what exactly happened that day but he sure as hell knows what it meant.

“Let’s just say that we were flirting quite obviously and weren’t beating around the bush.” At Jace’s retching sounds Ace chuckles teasingly. He knows the boy isn’t a fan of hearing these things, especially not since he figured out what the whole pirate talk meant. 

“I don’t buy that, Marco’s face was red and he looked to be glowing. Something else happened, I’m sure of it. The man looked as if he’d gotten laid.” Izo states, ignoring the increasing gagging sounds coming from one end of the table. Jace isn’t going to look them in the eye after tonight.

“Ace, god damnit you brat, tell me!” Izo begs my lover as Ace starts to laugh loudly, he’s enjoying this teasing more than me.

“NO! I don’t want to hear it.” Jace stammers from beside me, making a motion to get up and leave before Ace can say anything more.

Something that didn’t escape Ace as he looks up to me, his eyes already telling my exactly what he’s thinking and I reply with a chuckle. No point in spoiling his fun. And so before Jace could stand up: 

“If it weren’t for the kid at the time I would’ve dragged Marco off to the nearest spot to fuck him raw.” 

That certainly made people spit out their food and scream in horror, mainly Jace as he keeps chanting ‘lalalalalalala’ as loud as he possibly can. Most of my brothers and Ace’s brothers are wildly exclaiming how he can’t just state something like that, or how they didn’t need to know any of that. 

Both me and Ace laughing loudly. While that wasn’t really our plan at the time, it did came close to what we both wanted. It’s just humoring to see our family freak out like this.

“Let me get this straight.” Izo calmly starts, amidst the bunch of freaked out people he seems rather cool with everything. “You two had been quiet about this for years and it turns out to be _this insignificant!_ ” 

“I’ve been telling you so many times that it isn’t interesting, you were the one who was so adamant on knowing what happened, yoi.” 

“Yes because it looked as if something of importance happened, the fact that you two want to screw each other’s brains out was already very obvious!” Izo rants, evidently not a fan of this version of the truth, expecting something else. Once again this caused several people to complain, this time to Izo. 

Jace quietly lifts himself up from his chair and turns to walk away. “I’m going to see if I can stay with grandpa Whitebeard tonight, I’m done with you two.” The twelve-year old groans, his face looking a little paler then usual but that’s probably due to all the new information shared today. “Goodnight dads.” Putting a little extra emphasis on the S.

Which is new considering Jace usually calls me daddy, like he used to do as a kid. As I ask him why he said dad he turns to me with a full grimace on his face. “I’m never, _ever_ , calling you that again. Not after that one night you two kept doing that.” A visible shudder runs over his body at the memory and I can’t help but snort.

Ace being the joker he is, just couldn’t let his son go without a last tease. “Well, it seems like we can have some ‘pirate talk’ in private tonight babe.” He said it just loud enough so that Jace could hear it as he walks away.

“Shut up! I didn’t know okay!” Jace turns to us fully flustered before groaning and running away, completely done with us.

“I can’t believe it took him that long to figure out what it meant.” Ace quietly snickers to me. 

“Made it easier for us in the end, so I didn’t mind, yoi.” I softly respond before pulling him closer for another kiss.

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot I had on my phone for quite some time and just decided to continue it xD  
> My mind was a little fuzzy when writing this so I hope it makes a little sense. I picked a random name for the child and halfway through writing this I was like 'ohh Jace and Ace are somewhat similar names' xD
> 
> Let me know what you think of it! :3


End file.
